Catch me
by letsgodon'twait
Summary: AU Elsa and Anna aren't sisters. A story about Elsa with a g!p and how they ahem "deal" with it enjoy? Elsanna btw
1. Chapter 1

Anna snuggled back against Elsa grinding her ass against her girlfriend's crotch and felt something poking her. Which was strange because both of the Elsa's legs were tangled with hers. And both of her lovers arms were around her wasn't wearing pants to bed so nothing could be in her pockets...what was this pokey thing? Anna was awake now fully awake. She rolled into Elsa and gently pushed the older girl onto her back. Elsa groaned and tried to pull Anna with her whining when her cuddle buddy didn't move with her.

The blonde flopped onto her back draping an arm across her face sighing before falling back into dreamland. Anna slowly pulled the blankets down watching her lover all the while making sure that Elsa didn't wake up. Once the blankets and sheets we pooled at the blondes pale bent knees the red head pushed herself up so she was looking at the bulge in Elsa's shorts. She had never questioned that her girlfriend preferred to wear sleep shorts to bed she always just assumed that it was a comfort thing maybe it was for another reason... She took a deep breath and untied the drawstring on Elsa's shorts. Elsa mumbled something and bent her right knee turning her head towards Anna a dopey smile spreading across her face. Anna stiffened a giggle at her blizzard's adorable antics and resisted the urge to kiss her no she needed to see what this pokey thing was all about. She slowly lowered the blue and white striped shorts nothing out of the ordinary just a smooth pale stomach. Then the shorts get caught on something...Anna didn't want to wake the girl so she tries to maneuver the shorts around the obstruction. Finally tired of waiting she reaches into her lovers shorts and grabs whatever it is that is caught on the shorts...it's warm and long and dripping? What the hell?! She pulls the mystery thing out of the shorts only to realize that it is a male penis...which is strange because Elsa is definitely female. The penis is large and rather thick the tip is slightly curved like a banana. It's warmer than the rest of Elsa's body and the skin is soft but the muscle under neath is firm and hard. She pulls on the penis gently and Elsa's hips roll into her hand and the elder licks her lips moaning softly. Anna feels a sticky warm fluid on her hand and sees a clear liquid leaking out of the top of the penis. Then it pulsed like a heartbeat! Shocked she releases the penis and sits up just staring at the new found object. The penis flopped onto Elsa's clothed stomach making a soft slapping noise.

"Mm whys it so cold?" Elsa mumbled out sleepily. Anna started to panic the last thing she wanted to do was drive Elsa away again because she had discovered her secret. She frantically reached for the blankets to pull them over Elsa when her elbow brushed the blondes boner and she heard Elsa inhale sharply. Anna froze and slowly raised her eyes to look at her lover and she was met with... Pure fear...

"Elsa...baby it's alright...don't panic we can talk about this." Anna said reaching up and taking Elsa's face in her hands. But it was too late Elsa was already panicking, her glacier blue eyes were glazed over with tears and her lips were quivering. Elsa shook her head and started to back away from Anna reaching for her shorts with shaky hands.

"No no no. Elsa, elsa, elsa ! You don't have to put her away sweetheart! I'm not mad or disgusted or anything like that." Anna grabbed the blondes shaky hands and stopped them from pulling her shorts back up. Elsa's whole body was shaking now and silent tears were streaming down her face. The red head felt her heart breaking for the girl in front of her . She started to rub what she hoped were soothing circles on the backs of the girl she loves hands. Elsa made a whining noise and squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pull her hands away but her girlfriend held on tight and crashed their lips together. Anna felt Elsa squirm in the kiss trying to twist out of it but she refuses to let her childhood friend slip back into her isolation, not as long as she was still here. She had already lost Elsa once when she was twelve and she didn't plan on ever losing the blonde again. Then kiss was wet with Elsa's tears and the ginger could feel the blonde shaking against her. She pulled away from her distraught girlfriend and rest their foreheads together, Elsa's breathing had slowed a bit she was still a little shaky.

" I'm not going anywhere bliz I promise and it's gonna take more than a little lady cock to scare me off ok?" Anna pulled Elsa's head onto her chest and ran her hands through her long platinum blonde hair. Wait maybe calling Elsa's cock little wasn't such a good idea it wasn't really little anyway I wonder how big it is... A small sniffle pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey hey baby girl, it's ok." Anna soothed pulling Elsa so she was laying on top of her her head on her chest where she could hear her heartbeat she knew this calmed the blonde. It was something she had learned about Elsa as a child. She whispered soft words of comfort and rubbed Elsa's back until she fell asleep again.

Anna woke up alone, she sat up and looked around frantically for Elsa. But the blonde was not in the room and she didn't hear the shower running. Oh no I hope she didn't run off. She scrambled out of bed and hurried out to the kitchen. Still no Elsa, Anna sank down and put her head in her hands. Where had she gone? Both of Elsa's parents were dead...she could have gone to see one of her friends or maybe she just went for a run to blow off steam? Should I call her or just give her space? She ran her hands through her messy hair and walked over to the couch so many questions were running through her mind. How did Elsa have a penis and she never noticed? How long had she had it? How was it possible that she had a penis and still was so well feminine? Why didn't she tell me? Was that the reason she disappeared for so long? The door opened and Anna jumped to her feet.

"Elsa?"

Elsa smiled shyly and closed the door, she leaned against it and stared at Anna.

"You came back..."

"Of course I did, I live here." Elsa said with a small smile. Anna smiled back and the silence fell over them again.

"So" Elsa took in a deep breath "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions."

"Yes but you don't have to answer them now if you don't want to," Anna hurried out.

Elsa shook her head, " no I-I want to answer them. As best I can you were so kind to me last night you deserve answers."

Anna patted the spot beside her on the sofa and Elsa sat next to her. Anna noticed that Elsa was wearing sweatpants instead of her normal skinny jeans and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"They're um...more comfortable. Less constricting," Elsa blushed.

"I like them," Anna leaned in and lightly kissed Elsa on her cheek. Elsa blushed and scratched the back of her neck giggling slightly.

"Alright first question, when did you get a penis?"

Elsa inhaled sharply "I've...I've had it all my life."

Anna scrunched her nose in confusion "I um I wore constrictive underware so it" the blonde gestured towards her crotch "wouldn't show."

"Didn't that hurt?"

"When I first started it did a lot but then I got used to it I guess."

"Why did you hide it from me?"

"I...I didn't want you to think I was a freak" Elsa said sadly. Obviously someone had told her that she was a freak before and that made the redheads blood boil.

"Bliz you're not a freak," Anna took Elsa's hand I'm hers. "I was surprised to find your um not so little friend but I still love you and it makes a lot of things more clear now actually."

"Like what?" Elsa asked her brow scrunched in confusion.

"Like why we haven't had sex yet. I always thought you were just being chivalrous or that you weren't ready at times I thought you weren't attracted to me. But now I understand."

"Anna I've...I've always been attracted to you, I'm sorry if I made you feel like I wasn't I was just going to wait until I could get it surgically removed."

"Do you still want to do that?"

"I'm not sure, I do want to be normal but at the same time if I remove it then when we do have sex I won't well I won't be able to climax."

"Oh..."

"Yeah it sucks."

"I don't think you should remove it. At least not because of me because so what if you have a massive cock I mean you're still you, and I still love you and want to be with you! I think you should keep it. And honestly it's a bit of a relief because I'll know what to do with it, I was horrified that our first time I would hurt you or something because I didn't know what I was doing and now that I know what we are dealing with and I feel a little better about it. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes...it does."

"If you want to remove it then I'm with you and if you don't want to remove it I'm with you too. It's your decision and I'll stand with you no matter what you chose."

Silence fell over the two girls all of Elsa's life she was told how wrong her extra part was. Her parents pulled her out of school when she was fifteen and it started to become more noticeable. They said that she would be made fun of because of it, her mother and father weren't sure how to handle it. They took her to as many doctors as possible trying to find a solution to this unusual situation. They died a year later and Elsa was only sixteen and confused about what she should do next.

"Was that why you disappeared when you were fifteen?" Anna's soft voice pulled Elsa out of her thoughts.

"Yes, my parents weren't sure how people would respond to my condition pulling me out of school was for my own protection."

Anna gently pushed Elsa onto her back and draped herself on top of her.

"I love you," the red head whispered against her blonde's chest.

"I love you too," Elsa said closing her eyes.

"And I love your lil E too," Anna said lightly patting the older girl's crotch.

"Lil E?"

"Yes she deserves a name, so I thought Lil E was cute."

Elsa rolled her eyes her girlfriend was naming her dick this was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you prefer boxers or briefs?"

Elsa blinked stunned by Anna's random question.

"Um...what?"

"Do you prefer boxers or briefs? You know the underware?"

"I don't...I don't really mind either way they are both pretty comfortable." Elsa shrugged she honestly didn't really know she wore the constrictive underware most of the time and at night just slept in shorts.

"Hm..." Anna looked thoughtful.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well since I know about lil E now I figured wearing regular undies would be more comfortable for you. And I just wanted to know which ones were better for you." Anna patted Elsa's crotch gently.

"Hm ok," Elsa rolled over and spooned Anna from behind. Anna scooted closer to the blonde and wiggled her ass against Elsa's dick again.

"Ahh why do you do that?" Elsa asked trying not to hump Anna's ass.

Anna giggled "it's sort of like a test I do."

"A-a test?" Elsa sat up, "what kind of test that makes no sense."

"Ok so if I grind against you and you flip me over and expect sex then you fail. But if you don't you pass." Anna said giggling.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense."

"It's like a gentleman test all girls have them."

"I don't..."

"Of course you do I just haven't figured out what it is yet."

"So um did I pass?"

"With flying colors," Anna said sleepily. Elsa shook her head her girlfriend was a weird one alright but she wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world. Elsa closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Something wasn't right her dick was unusually warm and wet? Her eyes flew open and she almost came when she saw Anna licking her cock like a Popsicle.

"W-what are you mm what are you doing?" Elsa grabbed the pillows beside her.

Anna kissed Elsa's curved pink tip, "I thought that was obvious babe." She smirked and licked Elsa from the base of her dick to the tip taking only the tip into her mouth and sucking on it harshly.

"Ah! Yes I-I see that I mean I can agh..but why?"

Anna let Elsa's now hard cock out of her mouth. "Because you passed the gentleman'a test. And because I" she placed a wet kiss on the blonde's thigh "love" she kissed the base where it met Elsa's balls "you." She took one of her girlfriend's balls in her mouth and gently sucked on it. Elsa let her head fall back and moaned, Anna's hand gripped her cock and was slowly jerking her off while her mouth worked wonders on her balls.

"Anna mm Anna stop I'm gonna...aaahhhh!" Elsa cried out as Anna licked her tip.

"N-no s-stop I don't wanna mmm come down your throat or on your god! On your face." Elsa gently pushed Anna off her and stood to go to the bathroom. Anna grabbed Elsa's hips and forced her cock into her mouth hallowing out her cheeks and sucking extra hard. Elsa inhaled sharply and put her hands in Anna's tussled ginger locks to push her away at first but when Anna grabbed her ass and held her there she lost all control. Slowly at first she began to thrust into Anna's mouth. God it felt like heaven! She didn't want to hurt Anna or violate her in any way so she pulled out and tipped her girlfriend's chin up so they were looking at each other.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Elsa asked shakily.

"Yes I'm not ice Elsa I won't break, I promise and it it gets to be too much I'll tell you. Promise." She smiled and leaned in and took Elsa's tip in her mouth again. Elsa put her hands back in Anna's hair scratching her scalp gently then she slowly pushed into Anna's mouth. She didn't want Anna to choke or anything like that so when she got half way in she pulled all the way out.

"Stick your tongue out for me," Elsa said her voice lower than she had ever heard before. Anna complied and stuck her tongue out. Elsa slapped her cock on Anna's tongue moaning at the sight. She thrust slowly in and out pulling all the way out. Then she saw Anna's hand slip under her night shirt and she moaned around her cock. This made Elsa wild with desire.

"Fuck yeah touch yourself shit Anna I'm gonna I can't aw fuck!" Elsa's thrust became jerky and she accidentally hit the back of Anna's throat causing her to choke.

"Shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Elsa pulled away and turned to run to the bathroom. But she tripped over her sweatpants and ended up falling on her ass.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Anna rushed over to Elsa taking her face in her hands.

"Yeah just a bit embarrassed" Elsa forced out a laugh. Anna looked down and Elsa followed her eyes. Her cock was standing straight up against her stomach.

"I want to finish Elsa," Anna said taking Elsa's cock in her hand.

"N-no I don't want you to agh!" Anna squeezed Elsa's balls tightly.

"Elsa I'm going to finish what I started you know you want me to so just let me take care of you."

"Wait!" Elsa put her hands up in protest "I wanna cum with you. I mean I want you to cum with me!"

Anna looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"I mean...I want you to touch yourself and I wanna watch. And you can watch me?"

Anna seemed to be thinking about it and Elsa prayed silently that Anna would let her live out one of her fantasies. The red head laid back on her back and spread her legs pulling her night shirt up her stomach. She put her hand in her panties and closed her eyes. Elsa knelt between her legs and leaned over her eyes glued to her girlfriend's beautiful face. As Anna's face scrunched in pleasure Elsa grabbed her cock which felt like it was going to fall off and started to jerk off using her index finger and thumb to stimulate her cock lightly. She felt a coiling in her balls and she knew she was close. She looked at Anna and saw that she seemed to be getting close as well.

"Come on Anna come for me baby," Elsa lowered her head and captured Anna's lips kissing her passionately. Anna whimpered into the kiss as she saw stars behind her eye lids. Elsa pulled back and rest her forehead against Anna's closing her eyes in concentration.

"Let it go Elsa just let go blitz," Anna whispered against Elsa's open mouth. Elsa panted harder and felt the spasm hit her hard. Thick white ropes shot out of her and coated Anna's stomach she panted against Anna's mouth and laughed lightly.

"Wow..."

"Yeah wow." Anna smiled, Elsa rolled off her and collapsed beside her. She rolled her head lazily to look at Anna. Anna was beautiful but she looked extra beautiful now her hair was splayed across the floor making her look wild, her eyes were glazed over slightly and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I'm sorry I um you know on you..." Elsa said sheepishly.

"Are you kidding?" Anna looked at Elsa, "that was so hot it's like you were marking me as yours. Very sexy."

"Really?"

"Really."

Elsa exhaled and brushed back some of the hair in her face. If she'd known Anna would be this accepting and happy about lil E she would have told her much sooner. She laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"I was just thinking that I would have told you a lot sooner if I had known that you were going to react like that haha."

Anna punched her arm lightly and Elsa pouted pretending to be hurt. Anna rolled her eyed and Elsa scooted closer to her and kissed her shoulder purring softly.

"No."

Elsa nuzzled into Anna's neck and purred louder against her neck. Anna laughed and tried to push Elsa away but Elsa bit her neck and rolled on top of her. She flinched when she felt her cum squished between them.

"Didn't think that one through did you." Anna laughed putting a stray hair behind her disgusted girlfriend's ear. Elsa shook her head then kissed her softly and purred against her lips.

"No! No snow leopard! We have to get ready!" Elsa shook her head against Anna's and nipped at her nose.

"Rawr!"

"Yes we have to go."

"Rrraaawwwrrr?"

"No we cannot stay her naked here all day as much as I would love that we have to get you other boxers so you are more comfortable."

Elsa laughed, "I still don't know how you understand the snow leopard speak."

"You've been doing it since we went to the zoo when I was five I just learned what you were saying blitz."

Elsa ground her dick into Anna's stomach and smiled.

"Are you seriously hard after all that?" Anna asked wide eyed.

"Rawrrrr" Elsa purred kissing Anna and moving her hips against her stomach.

"I've created a monster," Anna sighed out as Elsa attacked her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Anna stumbled back into their apartment three hours later with a mix of boxer briefs and briefs for Elsa. Anna headed straight for the bed and wiggled out of her jeans leaving her in... well actually it was Elsa's grey Ramones t shirt and crawled under the covers. Elsa headed for the bathroom and came out in green boxer briefs that said "I'm a monster" on them. (Anna had picked them out) and a faded black t shirt. Elsa rubbed her eyes sleepily and crawled into bed beside Anna. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist and nuzzled into her neck.

"Thank you," Elsa mumbled against her lovers neck.

"For what?"

"For accepting me and still loving me even though I'm well...different."

Anna rolled over and rest her forehead against Elsa's. "Elsa look at me." The blonde looked at Anna's lips.

"Look in my eyes Elsa." Elsa raised her eyes slowly and met Anna's gentle turquoise orbs. Anna held Elsa's gaze trying to read her expression. Elsa's eyes were glassed over with uncried tears, her glacier irises were sharper than usual overflowing with emotion. Some that she could not understand but she saw love, fear, hope, joy, longing, sadness, happiness and self loathing all at the same time. Anna wished she could take all of those negative emotions and kiss them away but she knew she couldn't. Those negative emotions were a part of Elsa. And they are what made Elsa well Elsa...

"Elsa I will always love you. No matter what. It doesn't matter that you have an extra arm." She patted Elsa's package earning a small smile from her blonde girlfriend. "I fell in love when I was seven years old and you went up against Sally Townsend because she said my hair looked like an infested rats nest. You punched her right in the face!"

Elsa laughed softly, "I had to ice my hand after that she had a iron jaw."

"But the point is you protected me. You always have. How could I not love someone who loves and cares for me so much?"

Elsa smiled shyly, "you really love me?"

"Yes blitz I love you more than anything in this world. Why don't you believe me?"

"I do it's just...I think...sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream and I'm going to wake up alone again."

Anna rolled onto Elsa and hovered over her. "Elsa there is no way you will ever be alone again. I will never leave you alone baby I will always be with you." Anna lay on Elsa and the blonde wrapped her arms around Anna.

"I like snuggling," Elsa said kissing the top of Anna's head.

"Yes apparently lil E likes it too." Anna giggled.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Elsa blushed all the way to the tips of her ears.

"It's ok I'll take it as a compliment" Anna said propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm glad you're wearing the monster boxers she really is a monster you know." The ginger kissed her girlfriend's cheek nuzzling her ear.

"Aren't-aren't people supposed to be afraid of monsters?" Elsa asked balling her fist in Anna's shirt trying to will away her boner.

"I'm not afraid," Anna whispered breathily grinding her hips against Elsa's.

"I don't-I don't think this is a good idea, we don't have protection and I'm not sure if I can get you pregnant. We should wait."

"Elsa, I'm on the pill remember?"

"But even that isn't a hundred percent. I don't...I don't want to screw up your life."

"Oh Elsa." Anna leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"That wouldn't ruin my life at all would it be a huge adjustment yes. But I mean as long as we're together we can do anything."

"Are-are you sure?"

"More sure than I have been about anything. Well almost anything there are things that I have been more sure about but I'm rambling sorry I mmpphh."

Elsa leaned up and captured her adorable ball of gingerness lips. "Ok..."Elsa breathed against Anna's lips.

"Ok?" Anna asked looking in Elsa's eyes for conformation. Elsa nodded and rolled them over. She connected their lips again gently running her tongue over Anna's lower lip. Anna opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to tango with Elsa's neither seeking dominance. Just gently assuring each other that this was consensual and that they were both ready to take this step. Elsa pushed Anna's legs apart and settled herself between them keeping their hips apart. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's hips and pulled her down. Both girls gasped when Elsa's covered penis rubbed against Anna's clit. Elsa looked at Anna a mischievous glint in her eyes. She rubbed her hips against Anna's drawing a gasp and low moan from the girl beneath her. Elsa attacked Anna's neck licking her pulse point, sucking on it biting marking Anna as hers. Anna pulled her head up and put her hand under Elsa's black shirt. She grabbed a perky breast and massaged it earning a moan from the girl above her.

"Off," Anna whispered against Elsa's lips tugging on the edge of her shirt. Elsa sat up and threw her shirt off, Anna immediately attached her lips to a pink erect nipple using her hand to massage Elsa's other breast.

"Oh fuck!" Elsa moaned sitting back and pulling Anna into her. She couldn't think clearly her dick wanted inside and she wanted inside now. Elsa gently pushed Anna's head away and reconnected their lips. She lifted her girl's shirt signaling she wanted the barrier off, Anna shrugged out of her shirt and threw it to the floor with their growing pile of clothes. Elsa attacked the tangerine size breast in front of her sucking harshly on one nipple while squeezing the other gently with her hand. She loved Anna's breast she always has and she allowed herself to play with them for a while. Sucking and squeezing leaving gentle marks until she could take it no more and she felt her dick painfully straining against her boxers.

"Anna I need...I need to..." Anna seemed to have a similar train of thought because in the next instant Elsa was on top if her with her boxers off positioned at Anna's entrance.

"Wait wait!" Elsa cried pushing herself up on her arms so she was looking at the girl beneath her.

"What? What?" Anna panted she felt like she was abut to explode and Elsa holding out on her was only making it worse.

"I don't...I don't want to hurt you...and I'm not really...I mean she's a monster and I don't want her to hurt you..." Elsa murmured looking away.

Anna sighed heavily "Elsa you won't hurt me I mean will it hurt in the beginning probably but I will adjust and then it will feel good."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now for the love of god will you please put your dick in me!" Elsa blushed at her girlfriend's words but nodded. She tried to push herself in but kept falling out or missing because she was nervous.

"Um...I'm really sorry but could you...could you um...guide me in? Please?" Elsa blushed she couldn't even put it in her girlfriend this was going to be horrible! Stupid virginity! Anna's eyes softened as she remembered that this was Elsa's first time so she was nervous and probably a little scared. She gently pushed Elsa on her back.

"Here lay back blitz."

"But I thought..."

"It's ok just let me take care of it."

"but I wanna make you feel good..."

"I will baby I will just lay back." Elsa sighed and lay back allowing Anna to straddle her. She felt Anna grip her dick and put it against her warm moist entrance. Elsa closed her eyes and bit her lip trying to stop the loud moan from escaping her lips.

"Elsa, open your eyes baby I want you to look at me. I want to see your face when you get in." Elsa forced her eyes open and stared into Anna's her mouth turning into an O as she felt Anna lower herself onto her. Anna grimaced at the feeling of Elsa's cock stretching her but continued to lower herself. Once their hips were against each other she felt Anna start to move up and down slowly.

"Holy shit..." Elsa groaned Anna felt like nothing she had ever felt before. She was tight and warm and wet and just so much better than her hand. Elsa grabbed Anna's hips urging her to go faster Anna complied and moved faster and Elsa bit her lip to keep from crying out. The blonde wasn't sure what to do, she had seen videos on the internet of course but in those they were almost always rough and there was biting and cursing and it was fast... She wanted her first time with Anna to be special she wanted Anna to feel loved and appreciate even if she didn't know what she was doing she knew how to do that. Elsa sat up and kissed Anna taking her hands off her hips and cupping her gingers face. Anna seemed a bit surprised at the sudden change of pace but she could never deny snow leopard kisses. She giggled against Elsa's lips when she felt her arms slide down and cup her ass. Elsa growled playfully and nipped at Anna's nose. Anna pulled back laughing as Elsa flipped them over. She looked up surprised and Elsa just smiled down at her and slowly moved her hips in a steady rhythm watching Anna's face intently for reactions. Anna closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck pulling her closer. Elsa lowered her head and peppered kisses along Anna's jaw.

"I love you Anna. I love you so much. So fucking much." She lowered her head into Anna's shoulder breathing heavily. Anna was in the clouds currently, Elsa's dick was curved so with every thrust she hit the soft spongy part of her womanhood causing her to gasp and dig her nails into the girl above her shoulders and back. Elsa whispered "I love you" and "you're perfect" in Anna's ear her thrust becoming sloppy and uncoordinated.

"Anna I think-I think I'm gonna ahh!"

"Let it out Els I'm right here it's ok." Anna whispered connecting their lips. Elsa gripped the sheets tightly and closed her eyes as she felt her dick swell inside Anna and let out a moan as she spilled her essence into her. Anna came a moment later moaning Elsa's name and shaking. Elsa stared in awe Anna's face when she was coming had to be one if no the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth fell open and she scrunched her nose a little. Simply perfect... Elsa stayed in Anna just enjoying the feeling of their bodies being connected. But when she felt Anna move her hips she pulled out and lay beside her.

"That was wow...are you sure that was your first time?" Anna breathed lolling her head to the side to look at Elsa.

Elsa smiled "are you serious or are you just saying that?"

"I'm serious your dick might be no it IS my new favorite thing." Elsa smirked she was glad that her first time she had made Anna feel so good. Score one for snow leopard!

Author note...

Peaks out...was that any good?


End file.
